


How They Came to Rule the World

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories based off of drawings done by hockypocky over on livejournal. Unfortunately, I'm not sure how to post the pictures here, or if you can at all. If someone knows how, please let me know and I'll fix this up. Other than that, it's a nice little getting together fic. Not a whole lot of plot beyond that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Wilson always drove him to his now monthly sessions with Nolan, but this was the first time he'd come in with him. House couldn't be sure why Wilson had suddenly wanted to see the inside of Mayfield, but when Wilson had suggested it, House had just shrugged casually and gotten out of the car. Truth be known, House was kind of glad Wilson was willing to see at least some of what he'd gone through as a patient in the crazy house. He wanted Wilson to know just what he had gone through, how badly he'd really felt over Amber's death. Not that he'd ever actually say any of this to Wilson, but he felt it just the same.

They weren't two steps into the place before House heard an all too familiar voice.

"House! House! Is that really you?" an excited voice exclaimed. The voice became louder with each word.

Before he even had a chance to turn around, House was mauled from behind by an over-zealous Alvie. House struggled slightly, trying to get out of the other man's bear hug, but found the other man to have a lot more strength than he remembered.

"Alvie, cut it out! I'm not your teddy bear!" House grumbled, still trying to shake his former looney-bin roommate off his back.

"Nope!" Alive refused. It sounded to House like he had a dopey smile on his face.

House tried to keep up his appearance of annoyance, but honestly, it felt nice to be missed, even if the scenario was a bit too touchy-feely for him.

After another few seconds that felt more like hours, House still couldn't shake the persistent Alvie from the hug and he glanced up at Wilson, hoping for some help. Much to House's surprise, Wilson was glaring daggers at him. No, not at him, at Alvie. What the hell? House frowned, slightly confused by Wilson's reaction.

Alvie finally released his grip and House turned to him, feeling a bit off his game, but still managing an affectionate smirk. "This place is really dull without me, huh?"

Alvie's response was suddenly cut off by a strangely irate Wilson. "I'm going to go wait in the car," Wilson gritted out between clenched teeth. He immediately turned and stormed out of the building.

House just watched as Wilson left in a huff, his eyes narrowing in thought as he contemplated the situation unfolding before him. Quickly, he checked the time and realized he had a few minutes before he was due for his session, and followed Wilson out, throwing Alvie a "stay put" as he left.

By the time House got outside, Wilson was already at the car. House could easily see the tension in his shoulders and he suddenly had the urge to try and relieve that tension. He shook his head clear of those thoughts as he slowly limped towards Wilson. "What the hell was that?" House asked, turning his confusion into irritation. House didn't like being confused.

"Nothing," Wilson snapped, refusing to look at House.

"Nothing my ass. One second you're fine, the next it looks like you're about to kill someone. What the hell is wrong with you?" Wilson's denial had only served to anger House further. What the hell had happened in the past five minutes that would warrant this? Sure, House could be a jerk, but he actually _hadn't_ been a jerk in there and he couldn't think of a single good reason why Wilson would suddenly be seething outside.

"Look, I see how it is," Wilson said, his voice so low that House had to strain to hear him. "I, I'm... just forget it okay!" Wilson finally spun around to face House, his cheeks flushed with anger and something else House couldn't quite identify.

A sudden fury rose up in House as he realized that, for once, he really hadn't done anything wrong and this time, it was Wilson being the jerk. "You see how what is? Forget what? What the hell is it with this role reversal? Shouldn't I be the one that's unreasonably angry?"

"I was jealous, okay? No one touches you like that," Wilson hissed, his face tinged red with embarrassment and some residual anger.

At first House looked at Wilson in shock which was quickly followed by disbelief. House could feel his defenses rising around him. No way did he believe Wilson was jealous and it hurt that Wilson would lie like that. He probably just couldn't handle seeing even a small fragment of what House went through and freaked out. Now Wilson was trying to make him feel bad, again. Well screw that. "You know what Wilson? Fuck you. Go home. I'll find my own way," he said flatly before turning and walking back inside. Once inside, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the door as he heard Wilson's car start up and pull away.

"What was that all about?" Alvie asked, sounding anxious.

House just shook his head before looking over at him. "Don't worry about. Well, gotta go! Don't want to be late for the big man," he replied, putting on his best sarcastic grin before checking in at the front desk.

This was sure to be a much more interesting session than he'd initially thought.


	2. Fear Can Light A Fire Under Your Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson thinks about how he acted, and House acts a bit out of character after a stressful shift.

Wilson was sitting on the couch and staring at the television, but he wasn't watching it. He'd turned it on to try and distract himself, but it hadn't worked. No amount of distraction could stop him from thinking about how stupid he'd been when he'd dropped House off for his appointment with Nolan two days earlier. He'd been so _angry_. House had been right, Wilson's anger was unwarranted, but he couldn't get the image of that guy _hugging_ House and House barely seeming to care. What the hell was that?

Wilson had learned early on in his friendship with House that with very few exceptions, like a well placed shoulder bump for example, touching was off limits. For years now, there had been so many times that Wilson had just wanted to touch his friend; a hug, a hand on his shoulder, _anything_. Then, out of nowhere, that practical _stranger_ had hugged House like it was the easiest and most natural thing in the world.

Gritting his teeth, Wilson huffed at the television and crossed his arms. This really wasn't the way he'd wanted to spend his day off, but his mind just wouldn't ease up. It didn't help that House hadn't spoken to him since. House had made it home on his own, just like he had the day he'd been released from Mayfield, all those months ago. Wilson had been pacing the living room, waiting for him, feeling guilty about just leaving him out there. He'd had every intention of apologizing, but House hadn't given him the opportunity. He'd just stomped into the condo, and made his way to his room without a word or a glance.

Sighing, Wilson ran a hand over his face as he wondered how much longer this would go on. He wondered if House was going to move out. He really didn't want that. In fact, if he were honest he'd prefer if House moved into his bedroom instead of out of his condo. _Their_ condo, he corrected. There was no chance of that now though, and really, Wilson wasn't sure there ever had been that chance.

Wilson was startled from his thoughts when he heard a key in the door. He didn't look up, he couldn't handle seeing that cold look before House went off into his room again. He waited, listening for the tell-tale limping gait and thump of cane that meant House was retreating. It only took a few seconds for Wilson to realize that the sound hadn't come. Tentatively, he looked up, startled to find House's blue eyes boring into him.

"House?" he asked, tentatively. Not being able to read the look on his face was scaring him. He wasn't sure if it was just that House was still mad at him, or if it was something else, but the longer they stood like this, the more worried he became.

The next thing Wilson knew, House was walking as quickly as he could towards him. He flinched slightly, expecting to get punched, but instead he suddenly found himself with an armful of House. He was being hugged, by _House_. House's weight leaned into him and the surprise of the whole thing forced Wilson's knees to buckle and he collapsed to the couch. House didn't let go of him, but instead held on tighter, tucking his head under Wilson's chin.

Bringing up a tentative hand to rest on House's side, he sighed. "What's wrong House?" he asked quietly. He wasn't sure what brought this on, but considering the last couple of days, this was even more out of character it would've been if they hadn't been fighting.

"House?" he tried again in a gentle voice, prodding when he didn't get a response. He started rubbing circles with the hand on House's side in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"Nothing," House grumbled, though he pressed himself closer to Wilson.

"Who are you trying to fool here? You're _cuddling_ with me, of your own free will! Which is strange enough but when you add in that we've been fighting for days..." he trailed off, not quite how to finish that sentence.

House grumbled again, and started to push himself up and off of Wilson, but Wilson wrapped his arms more fully around House's body, forcing him back down again. He wasn't letting him get away that easily. It only took a few seconds for House to sigh and rest against Wilson again.

"I know this is out of our comfort zone, but just _talk_ to me," Wilson asked as he started to rub slow circles on House's back again. It occurred to him then just how natural all this felt. He realized just how easily they'd just slipped from friends to something more. At least it felt like something more to Wilson. He knew it was possible that House would deny this later, but it wasn't common for friends to seek comfort from each other in quite this way, and it was even more out of the ordinary when you factor in that House was involved in the equation.

"I was in the E.R.," House started out of nowhere. His voice was serious, one Wilson had only heard twice before; when Amber was dying and when House didn't want him to donate his liver to Tucker. Something big had definitely happened.

"A guy was brought in. He'd been in an accident or something. Looked like he'd been hit by a truck and he looked like.... you." The last word was said so softly that Wilson had to strain slightly to hear.

Wilson sighed and held House a bit closer. "And it scared you," he said, not questioning, just stating a fact. House shrugged in response, but made no other move.

"House, look at me," Wilson said, pulling back slightly to untuck House's head from under his chin. It took a bit of coaxing, but House finally looked at him. Wilson's breath caught in his throat for a second as he took in the startling blue eyes staring back at him. "I'm right here, and I'm fine," he finally managed. He held House's gaze, not wanting to appear hesitant. After a few second, House gave a curt nod, but didn't say anything.

Wilson brought his free hand up to press against House's cheek. He wasn't sure if he was trying to reassure House or himself, but it felt like the right thing to do. Before he could second guess himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips to House's.


	3. It Cures What Ails Ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> House still can't stop thinking, even after he gets what he wants, and Wilson feels guilty. So, you know, an average day for the two of them, just with added smut.

House was stunned. So stunned, in fact, that he didn't immediately respond to Wilson's kiss. He can't quite explain why he was so shocked, seeing as he was the one laying on top of him on the couch. He wouldn't do that with just anyone or for no reason. It was obvious that he trusted Wilson, wasn't it? It's not like he would ever let anyone else this close to him, Wilson had to know that. Then the scene with Alvie hugging him at Mayfield played before his eyes and he realized he was wrong. He couldn't assume that Wilson knew anything. He was just so jarred by the events in the E.R. that their argument had fled his mind. All he'd been thinking about on his way home was Wilson and how he just _had_ to make sure he was okay, despite knowing that the man in Emergency wasn't Wilson.

It wasn't until Wilson broke away, looking confused and a little worried that House realized he had just sat there frozen while the man he'd harboured a crush on for years had finally kissed him. "Shit," he mumbled to himself, leaning back in to kiss Wilson before the other man could express any doubt over the situation. Resting his arms on either side of Wilson's head as he leaned against the arm of the couch, House rose slightly, placing his good knee between Wilson's legs, giving him both leverage and better balance as he kissed Wilson deeply. He flicked his tongue along Wilson's bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance to Wilson's warm, wet mouth. He groaned and arched his back as he felt Wilson's hand clutch at his sides before one ran up to grasp at the back of his neck.

His mind almost completely blanked out at the feeling of Wilson, warm and receptive beneath him. He couldn't remember the last time he was kissed like this. It was probably Stacy, but even then, it had never felt like _this_. He'd been stupid to think he didn't want this, that he didn't want Wilson. Then Wilson was pulling away. House could feel soft breath panting against his cheek and he realized for the first time that he'd closed his eyes. Slowly, he opened them and found slightly dazed looking brown eyes staring back at him.

The hand that had been at the back of his neck slid around to lightly stroke at his cheek. "I'm so sorry," Wilson said softly. There was a slight furrow to his brow that told House that he was actually worried that, despite the impromptu make-out session, he'd messed up whatever was apparently starting here.

House shook his head, trying to dismiss Wilson's worry without words. It didn't work. It never did with Wilson. "No, listen to me. I need to say this," Wilson said more firmly as he stared directly into House's eyes. "I'm sorry. I had no right to react like that. It's just, I," Wilson sighed, looking for all the world like he just didn't know how to say what he wanted to say. "I wanted to be him. I wanted to be the one that could touch you, _hug_ you, without you shrugging me off or making some snide comment. I just, I don't know." Wilson lowered his eyes, unable to maintain eye contact.

House pressed his forehead against Wilson's and whispered, "you idiot." It wasn't an uncommon phrase for House, but this time it was said without any of his usual sarcasm or malice. "Listen up because I'm only going to say this once," he said in a low, gruff tone. "You're the only person I ever actually want to hug me, or touch me, or anything remotely like that. I mean, I _snuggled_ with you, on my own accord! What do you think that means? Oh, and if you ever tell anyone that I did that, you're a dead man."

House felt more than heard the laughter that bubbled up in Wilson's chest. "Oh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Wilson said, sounding less than innocent. "But that doesn't mean I won't torment you about it from time to time.

House scowled in response and mumbled, "thought you were dead," with a bit of a huff. He wasn't really angry, but the sight of a Wilson look alike in the E.R. had really shaken him. Even now, despite having a warm and alive Wilson underneath him, it was hard to rid his mind of the thought that this wasn't real.

"Hey," Wilson said softly, jarring House from his thoughts. Their eyes met again, and Wilson looked concerned. "You were really spooked tonight, weren't you?" House didn't respond, knowing full well that Wilson could read him like a book.

Without another word, Wilson kissed him again. It was gentle at first, but Wilson soon deepened it and House moaned as he felt Wilson's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth. House had wondered for a long time what it would be like to kiss Wilson and he was not disappointed. It was like they'd been doing this for years because Wilson seemed to know every last trick in the book and all of them had House reeling.

Wilson broke the kiss and held House's head in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet again. "I'm here, I'm alive and I want you. I want to prove to you that I'm here." It was a strange thing to say, and yet it was exactly what House wanted to hear. He shivered slightly, knowing exactly what Wilson wanted and remembering clearly just how long it had been since he'd done anything like this.

Before he could second guess himself, House nodded.


	4. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's just smut. No further plot except them getting a little more physical. It is what it is, you know?

"Are you sure?" Wilson whispered, stunned that House was agreeing. Normally, Wilson wouldn't have pushed things so far so fast, but making out with House on the couch like a couple of teenagers had him so hard it was almost painful. He let his hands travel down House's shoulders as he waited for a response. He just couldn't stop touching.

"Of course I'm sure," House snapped, though Wilson knew it was just from nervousness. It hit him then just what exactly was about to happen. He took in a deep breath, trying to calm his own nerves. The last thing he wanted to do was have his own nervousness scare House off, and after the ups and downs of the last few days, Wilson knew that was a distinct possibility.

Wilson nodded in response, a little worried that using his voice would give away his insecurities. He hadn't done this in a long time, not with another man anyways, and this was much more important than any fling or one night stand from his past. This was _House_ and despite the other man's gruff exterior, Wilson knew that it was all a defense against being hurt. He'd hurt House enough during the tenure of their friendship and he wasn't willing to make this another one of those times.

They looked at each other for another few seconds and then Wilson pulled House down into another intense kiss. He couldn't believe how much he wanted this man. It was such an overwhelming feeling and yet, the best feeling he'd had in years. He ran his hands down House's back and brought them to rest on House's hips before maneuvering them slightly so that House was straddling him. Wilson arched up then, pressing his straining erection into House's crotch, letting him know without words just how much he wanted him.

House let out a low groan against his mouth and pressed back, revealing his own erection. Wilson shivered in anticipation and tightened his grip on House's hips as he rocked against him again. He knew he'd have to stop this soon or come way too early, but for the moment he just didn't care. Pleasure rolled through him in waves and he kissed House harder, like he thought if he stopped, House would disappear and he'd wake up alone in his bed. Finally breaking the kiss to give them both some much needed air, he pulled back for a second to get a look at House's face. He was panting, his eyes half lidded, open just enough to reveal the slightest bits of blue irises. Wilson thought he'd never seen anything so sexy in his life.

Unable to hold back any longer, Wilson removed his hands from House's hips and quickly started fumbling with the fly of House's jeans. House leaned in again and nipped at his neck, causing Wilson to let out a shuttering breath as his head tilted to the side to allow House easier access to the sensitive area. His hands faltered at House's fly when he felt teeth scrap against his neck. "Shit," he mumbled breathlessly before managing to regain control of his hands and finally popping the button on House's jeans. He pulled the fly completely open and lightly ran his fingers over the thin fabric that covered House's erection.

"Fucking tease," House moaned as his hips bucked forward into Wilson's light touch. A smirk graced Wilson's lips at that and he did it again. House grumbled and pressed his face into Wilson's neck, obviously trying to control the thrusting of his hips. Wilson finally took some pity on him and pushed House's jeans and boxers down over his hips. He grazed one hand down over House's firm and now bare ass. It hit him again then, just how much he wanted this. He felt spellbound by the idea that House was willing to give this to him, that this typically private man was opening himself up like this.

Wilson broke from his reverie when he felt House push back against his hands. Once again moving quickly, Wilson reached between them again to undo his own pants. He arched his hips, simultaneously brushing against House's erection again and giving himself enough room to push down his own slacks. House groaned again and Wilson came close to losing his tenuous control. To calm himself slightly, he took a deep breath and kissed House again, this time more gently. When he felt his desperation pass somewhat, he pulled back again and looked into House's eyes as he wrapped his hands around both of their erections, holding them together. House bit his lip and shivered, but managed to maintain eye contact.

Securing both of them in one hand, Wilson brought the index finger of his free hand up to trace along House's slightly bruised looking lower lip. It was Wilson's turn to attempt to keep eye contact while shivering as House sucked the digit into his warm, wet mouth. Wilson pushed his finger in and out of House's _fucking hot_ mouth mimicing another act that he hoped to try out sometime very soon. After a few seconds, Wilson slipped in a second finger and soon both were slick and wet. It wasn't the best lube, but it would do until he could manage to get them both to his bedroom.

Maintaining his firm grip on their cocks, he gently removed his fingers from House's mouth and returned his hand to House's ass. He traced his slick fingers down, searching out House's entrance. He found it easily enough and started massaging the tight muscle. House's eyes rolled back in his head at the slight pressure and he pushed back against it.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Wilson warned, not wanting to ruin this before it even really got started.

"I know, done this before. Just do it already," House gritted out as he tried to rock back and forth between the hand around his cock and the finger pressing at his ass.

Wilson nodded once and applied more pressure. He managed to work one finger in to the first knuckle as House took deep breaths, trying to relax. Wilson couldn't tear his eyes from House's face as he slowly twisted his finger and curled it trying to loosen up the muscle. Once again it struck Wilson just how hot House was. House sat up a bit, pushing back against Wilson's finger, his mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. His cheeks were tinged red and to Wilson, it only made him more beautiful.

"Goddamn," he whispered as he took in the site above him. He'd never seen House look so open and receptive before. It was a side to House that Wilson hadn't been sure existed before this very moment. And now, not only did he know it existed, but he was actually allowed to see it. This was huge, and Wilson was going to savour every moment of it.

Wilson managed to work a second finger inside of House, but knew that they were going to need more provisions if they were going to go any further, and he was pretty sure that was the plan. It was almost a shame to stop it here, even if it was only for a minute while he moved them to the bedroom where he had all the supplies they would need. Well, that and he was sure that House's thigh wouldn't allow him to stay in his current positions much longer.

"House," he said, voice much gruffer than he'd anticipated. He couldn't stop himself from continuing to slowly push his fingers in and out of House as he tried to get his attention. Wilson ran his free hand down House's chest and pinched a nipple as he said his name again. House's eyes finally met his and Wilson motioned towards the bedrooms with his head. "If you want to continue this, we're going to have to move locations."

House opened his mouth as if to respond, but Wilson chose that moment to graze his fingers lightly over House's prostate causing a low moan of pleasure to escape House's lips instead of his intended words. House snapped his jaw shut, trying to stifle the noise, but it was too late and Wilson merely smirked at him. House scowled in return, but there was a look in his eyes that let Wilson know that he wasn't really bothered. In fact, Wilson thought that he might be able to get away with more teasing than he'd suspected.

After a few more seconds, Wilson slowly pulled his fingers free and eased House off his lap. They stood and House gripped Wilson's shoulder in lieu of his cane and they made their way down the hallway to Wilson's bedroom.


	5. Everything Comes To A Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and banter. Gotta have some banter!

They weren't halfway down the hallway before the pants they'd been too hasty to fully removed impeded them both. Wilson used it as an excuse to push House up against the wall and kiss him deeply. After only a brief few seconds, Wilson broke away, and gracefully slid to his knees. He came face to face with House's hard cock and he sucked in a breath. Wilson didn't have all that much experience with other men's erections, but to him it looked perfect. His initial intention had been to just tease House for a bit and then rid him of his jeans so they could finish moving to the bedroom, but now that he was down here, he couldn't resist.

Wilson licked a hot strip up the underside of House's cock and then took just the head into his mouth as he looked up to meet House's eyes. House looked back, wide eyed and panting, like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Wilson smirked as best he could with a cock in his mouth before sucking lightly. House groaned and let his head fall back against the wall as his hands went to Wilson's shoulders, presumably for balance, but to Wilson it felt a little like he was being held there. The feeling caused a shiver of pleasure to run up his spine and he moaned softly before taking in more of House.

Sliding his hands back around to House's ass, he searched out House's opening again, placing his free hand on House's hip to hold him still. He pressed his index finger lightly at his goal and House grunted as he tried to thrust forward. Wilson chuckled slightly, causing vibrations that he knew would drive the other man crazy. House's fingers dug painfully into his shoulders, but Wilson ignored it and sucked harder, moving his mouth slowly up and down House's erection. He could feel House's legs begin to shake and he knew he couldn't push this much further without running the risk of ending this before getting what he knew they both really wanted.

Slowly, he withdrew and sat back on his heels. House whined at the loss of hands and mouth, but didn't open his eyes, or move his head off the wall. Wilson couldn't help but shiver at the sight, but he held himself in check. There was so much more he wanted to do, he wasn't going to let it end like this in the hallway. Instead, he pulled House's jeans and underwear the rest of the way down his long legs and tapped his calf lightly, letting him know he'd have to balance for a second while Wilson got his shoes and pants off. It was a delicate procedure, considering House's bad thigh and that he was still shaking from the blowjob, but they managed and soon House was standing completely naked before him.

Wilson let his eyes roam over House's body and traced a gentle finger over the scar on his thigh. He looked up at House's face again, noting the flush on his cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. Wilson stood back up and placed a hand on House's cheek. He couldn't tell how much of the flush was from his actions, and how much was pain. "How are you holding up?" he asked, voice gentle but serious.

"I'd be better if you'd quit stopping," he replied with a smirk. Wilson just smiled and shook his head before ridding himself of the rest of his own clothes before leading them the rest of the way down the hallway.

It was like he could feel the shift in their relationship as they reached his bedroom door. Despite everything that had transpired in the last hour or so, Wilson knew that this part was the real test. They were officially changing the nature of their relationship and Wilson was a little nervous. That realization struck him as odd. With all his wives, he hadn't thought twice the first time he'd slept with them. This was different though. He knew now that House was special and that if he hadn't been so scared of what people thought, that this may have happened a long time ago.

"You shouldn't worry so much," House replied before leaning in for a chaste kiss. "Everything's going to be fine."

Wilson had never heard House be so reassuring before but for some reason, he didn't doubt his sincerity. House was right, this was how it was supposed to be. Wilson sighed and relaxed at the feeling of House's lips against his own. It was like all the worry just bled out of him and he brought a hand up to grasp at the back of House's neck, drawing him closer. When House's tongue slipped into his mouth, all thought left Wilson completely and he let his instincts take over.

Without further consideration, Wilson pushed House down onto the bed. House quickly slid back, arranging himself in the middle of the bed. Wilson followed suit and straddled his new lover.

"You're so beautiful," Wilson whispered, running his hands down House's chest. House shook his head in response and bit his lip as he involuntarily arched his back, pressing himself closer to Wilson's touch.

"Oh but you are," Wilson continued, "and I'm going to make you feel so fucking good." He leaned in to kiss House deeply before reaching for the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and a partially used tube of lube.

House raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't you a boyscout. Should I be worried that you have this all ready to go?"

Wilson shrugged. "You should be happy I was a boyscout or we wouldn't be doing this tonight. Besides, can't a guy have some hope?"

House furrowed his eyebrows, looking a little uncertain. "You've been waiting on me?" He was trying to sound sarcastic, Wilson was sure, but he easily noted the uncertainty in House's voice.

"For almost twenty years now," Wilson confirmed as he picked up the bottle of lube. "I just... didn't think you were into all this. You can be hard to read on personal matters you know. And there was the whole Cuddy thing. Not to mention Stacy."

"Please, don't mention them right now," House said with a grimace. "And need I remind you of your _three_ ex wives and lord knows how many girlfriends in between."

Wilson nodded and shrugged slightly. "True," he admitted, but said nothing else. Now wasn't really the time for that conversation, though he would insist on having it later. Without another word, he shifted so that he was kneeling between House's legs and he flipped open the tube of lube. House moved down closer to him, placing his thighs on top of Wilson's effectively taking any weight off them and raising his hips up. Wilson smirked at his eagerness and slowly coated his index and middle finger while staring directly into House's bright blue eyes.

Without breaking eye contact, Wilson got to work properly preparing House. This time, with the aid of lube and his previous ministrations, his index finger slid inside House easily. He started adding the second finger and watched House's face intently for any sign of pain. He didn't see any, and started slowly pumping his fingers in and out of House almost methodically. House made a low keening noise in his throat that Wilson wasn't sure he was aware of. The flush of House's cheeks spread down to his chest and Wilson couldn't suppress the shiver of pleasure that shot up his spine at the sight of it. Wilson's eyes darkened with lust and he suddenly picked up the pace. His need to be inside House had increased tenfold and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep himself in check, not with House looking like _that_.

He scissored his fingers, stretching House wider before adding some more lube and a third finger. House moaned and thrust against the fingers, almost causing Wilson to come undone on the spot. He'd never seen House so completely open and _needy_ , didn't know the other man could be like this. Wilson bit his lip against his own moan as he took in the absolutely gorgeous site of Greg House, sweaty and flustered and just plain turned the fuck on.

"God, Wilson _please_. I can't, please, just do it. Just fuck me." And was that House begging? Wilson's resolve snapped like a dry twig underfoot. He slowly removed his fingers and grabbed almost blindly for the condom. He ripped it open with his teeth and rolled it on deftly. Taking a deep breath, he held House's hip in one hand and the base of his hard cock with the other as he guided himself to House's opening.

He pushed in slowly, stopping when only the head was inside and let out his breath slowly. It took all strength to not push all the way home and just fuck House fast and hard. House had only tensed slightly and was already relaxing around him. Wilson pushed again and this time, House thrust back. "Jesus," Wilson moaned as more of him was enveloped in the tight heat of House's body. His eyes damn near crossed with the exquisite pleasure rolling through him. He held still then, knowing that he's tenuous control was hanging on by a thread and that if he moved it would all be embarrassingly over.

House though, apparently didn't care as he whined again and tried to thrust harder against Wilson. "Wilson, for the love of God, _move_ ," he said desperately as he gripped the sheets above his head in one tight fist.

And that did it. Wilson's control gave way as he leaned forward, placing an arm on either side of House's head and buried himself fully inside House's body. He took only a moment to adjust and then just gave in to his baser instinct and started thrusting hard into the willing body below him. His hips started moving harder and faster, needing to stake his claim, wanting House to still feel him whenever he needed to sit down the next day and remember this. _God_ he wanted House to never forget this, wanted him to feel him there forever.

"Sweet mother of God," House moaned loudly as he moved to match each one of Wilson's thrusts. Wilson shuddered with pleasure at the tone of ecstasy in House's voice. Knowing that it was him that was doing this to House was nearly his undoing and despite wanting this to last forever, he knew he didn't have much time left.

He kissed House deeply, not once slowing the motion of his hips. He could feel House's body underneath him, arching up into him and god, how fucking amazing was all this? Wilson was still a little stunned that this was happening at all. Not that he was complaining, he was just... surprised. He broke the kiss, only to lick his way along House's jawline and up to his ear. He bit softly at the lobe he found there and whispered, "You're so fucking hot, want you like this all the time. Don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off you at work. _Christ_ House, you don't know what you do to me. Wanna make you come so hard you can't see straight."

Wilson couldn't quite believe it, but House was beyond words. He managed what Wilson thought might have been a 'yes' but couldn't be sure. Either way, it was obvious that this was something that House definitely wanted if the blunt nails of House's left hand scratching down his back were anything to go by.

Wilson kissed him again for a minute before he sat back up, and took House's hard cock in his hand. He started to stroke in time with his thrusts as he watched all of House's reactions. He had the perfect view from here and once again he was amazed at the site that greeted him. House's right arm was stretched above his head, hand twisted in a death grip on the sheets so tightly that Wilson thought he might rip them. His head was turned to the side, cheeks still flushed, mouth red and swollen and open in a pant, eyes tearing slightly. Wilson groaned and picked up the pace, suddenly on a mission to make House come harder than he ever had before.

He opened his mouth without thinking and a steady string of words he hadn't been intending flowed from him. "Oh shit House, you're so fucking hot. You going to come for me? Go on, you can do it. Come for me House, come for me."

House was making that delicious keening noise again, his head rocking from side to side as Wilson continued to stroke his cock and pound into him in perfect rhythm. House's own hips stuttered, no longer able to keep up. Then, quite suddenly, his body stiffened. Wilson felt him clench around his own almost painful erection. "Shit," Wilson moaned as he thrust harder and faster into House. House gave a short, surprised sounding shout and came all over Wilson's hand and his own abdomen. Wilson watched as his mouth opened in a O, and his eyes went wide before shuddering almost violently and collapsing onto the bed.

Wilson had thought he'd already seen the hottest thing of the night just watching House during sex, but that had nothing on watching the man climax. Wilson swore again before falling forward on his hands and letting go. His hips moved hard and fast and almost of their own volition as Wilson let his head hang down between his shoulders. It wasn't much longer before he felt that low tingling at the base of his spine and he lost all control. His hips lost their rhythm and stuttered as his body tensed and he came. It was so intense it was almost painful, and his arms shook with the effort in trying to keep himself upright until only aftershocks were left.

With his last bit of energy, Wilson managed to pull out and collapse onto the bed next to House. Somehow he managed to rid himself of the condom and tossed it (hopefully) into the trash can next to the bed.

"Holy shit Wilson," came House's sleepy and stunned voice. "I know you're ex wives said you were a hit in the sack, but that was, shit, I don't know _what_ that was."

Wilson managed to roll his head towards House and crack an eye open. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" House was staring up at the ceiling, looking as stunned as he sounded.

"Definitely a good thing. A repeat performance thing, if you will."

Wilson chuckled softly, though he did note a bit of uncertainty in House's voice. "Well, I'm up for a repeat just, not tonight. Not as young as I used to be you know," he said as he slowly got up and headed for the en suite bathroom. He returned a moment later with a warm, wet washcloth and sat back down next to House.

He watched as a ghost of a smile touched House's lips as he gently washed off House's stomach. "Come here," Wilson said softly, motioning for House to come closer as he laid back down next to him and tossed the dirtied washcloth towards the hamper. House gave him a look that he couldn't quite decipher, but shifted over without a word. With only a slight bit of hesitation, House rested his head on Wilson's chest and draped his arm across Wilson's stomach.

Wilson drew lazy circles on House's back as he felt sleep start to claim him. "We're talking about all this tomorrow," he whispered. He heard House grumble slightly in protest, but he just pulled him closer and kissed his head. He wouldn't have expected any less.


End file.
